


Bruises

by LessAttitudeMoreAltitude



Series: 2018 Whumptober [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, References to Drug Use, early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/pseuds/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Summary: Sabine accidentally catches a glimpse of their newest crewmember





	Bruises

It was an accident. Sabine supposed that Ezra wasn’t used to being around other people yet. But as she walked by Zeb and Ezra’s room, she caught sight of Ezra changing his clothes. **  
**

And what laid beneath them.

Ezra caught Sabine gawking, and he smirked. “Hey. Like what you see~?”

Normally, she would have just rolled her eyes, just like she had with every other embarrassing attempt to flirt with her. But right now, she was more focused on what she was seeing. “Where did you get those bruises?”

Ezra’s smile faltered for a moment before he managed to plaster it back on. “Oh, these? Just some presents a spice dealer gave me the other day. But hey, you should see the damage I dealt to him~”

“A spice dealer?” Sabine did not like the sound of that. Her eyes narrowed. “Are you a user?”

“Nah,” Ezra said nonchalantly with a shrug. “Stuffs not for me.”

“Good,” she said firmly. “Because that last thing I want is some tweaked out druggie compromising our missions and putting my family in danger.”

Ezra’s tough guy facade wavered. “I used it once,” he said somberly. “Trust me when I say it’s not worth it.”

Sabine gazed back down at the bruises. “Then what were those for?”

“Look, when they’re not actively dealing, they look just like every other guy, okay? I wasn’t looking for drugs!”

Sabine was not impressed. “So you picked a fight with a complete stranger.”

“Hey, he started the fight! I was just trying to mind my own business.”

“Whatever…” Sabine rolled her eyes with a sigh. “As long as you don’t make trouble for us, I don’t really care.”

She walked away, missing the flash of hurt on Ezra’s face.


End file.
